


Let us fall in love for the night

by TheLane



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, SB, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLane/pseuds/TheLane





	Let us fall in love for the night

排雷预警:爱而不得预警 因为现在看到好像很多人都不吃这个 这篇文就是走单恋路线的 我并不觉得单恋的那一方地位比被喜欢着的那-一方低 这不是一件很卑微的事情 全心全意又不求回报地对对方好 带着一种无望的快感 这种感情相当不掺杂质 非常宝贵 不吃的话麻烦右上角  
阅读时最好能带bgm:let us fall in love for the night 可以说这个东西就是为这首歌而写的了！  
意识流小短打 一发完 我真是单箭头狂热爱好者

Let us fall in love for the night.  
他看见自己的手，搭在布鲁斯的屁股上。  
那是他每天都能看见又肖想了很久的东西。包裹在紧身的制服里,线条圆润，隐藏在蝙蝠侠严肃凌厉的性格下。  
与他无数次想象中的一样，弹性十足，颜色苍白。  
此时布鲁斯已经脱得差不多了,准确的说应该是被撕得差不多了——制服被氪星之子撕成不规则的条状，只有少部分仍包裹在布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯两个乳头被冻成深粉色，暴露在空气中显得楚楚可怜。马上就不会了。他想。马上自己的手就会捏住那小巧的东西，极富技巧性的揉弄，然它因充血变成掺点红的棕色。或许又该先含住它，用温暖的口腔，这么小巧的东西可不经冻。  
他这么想着，嘴上却没有丝毫要停下的迹象。两人的唾液从布鲁斯嘴角流下,流过迷人的下巴，流过极富线条感的颈部，流过随着呼吸而起伏的胸部。在布鲁斯因为氧气不足而微微颤抖时，他只是更用力地按住了他的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
在布鲁斯快要窒息时他终于放过了他，一只手终于照顾上了挨冻的乳头。他俯下身舔另一个，感受它在自己的舌尖上慢慢充血变硬。放在臀部上的手放肆地揉动，两团臀肉被迫挤压在一起，拍一下似乎能感觉到臀摇。  
他听见布鲁斯难耐地喘息，呼出的热气在空中液化成白雾，又散去。布鲁斯的手抱紧了在胸前做乱的头颅，他的黑发从他的指缝中溢出，黑白两色分明而缠绕。“克拉克……”黑暗骑士小声的呼喊着他人类的身份，扭动着屁股自动追随他宽大的手掌。  
他抚摸上了布鲁斯被冷落已久的阴茎，隔着制服缓缓地上下揉弄，本来就微勃的柱体很快在他的挑逗下硬了起来，顶着制服想要摆脱束缚。稍一用力，他撕开了胯部的衣物，与花花人设不符的浅色阴茎开心地探出了头。布鲁斯是如此的干净，他的阴茎连同后面的穴口，都是未经人事的颜色。浅浅的粉，因为他的挑逗，他的抚摸，他的插入，会变成艳丽的紫红，那时的布鲁斯会叫得比最抢手的娼妓都要勾人。  
他低头含住了那漂亮的阴茎，舌头在马眼打转。然后整个吞入，嘴唇贴在茎身上，勾勒出布鲁斯的样子。布鲁斯在他的一次次深喉中呻吟得越来越大声，情欲在黑暗骑士的身上燃烧着，促使他去寻求更多。布鲁斯抓住了他的手，把他的食指与中指含入口中，随着口交的节奏给他的手指模拟性交。在手指完全被口水包裹住后，布鲁斯把他的手指送到了紧闭的穴口。  
然后克拉克就醒过来了，在出租屋的单人床上，大口喘着气。  
裤子毫不意外地湿了，氪星人也会遗精。他洗完裤子后回到了窗台前，拉开窗帘，房间收获了满地的月光。  
他不可避免地在想那个人现在在干什么，在哪个街道，或者在哪个小巷里。

当初克拉克刚发现自己对布鲁斯的情感时，他十分惶恐地把自己关在孤独堡垒里闭门谢客自闭了一周。  
请不要误会，他并不是恐同，毕竟超人救过这么多人，总有gay对他大胆示爱以身相许，而他也没把那些人给扔下去。克拉克只是觉得这是件非常艰难的事，无论从哪方面来说。  
爱上蝙蝠侠无疑是一件错误的事情。他很确定他的搭档能在战斗时把自己的后背交给他，却不会允许他对自己的屁股有任何想法。他们是世界最佳搭档，不是世界最佳基友。蝙蝠侠是个直男，妥妥的直男，他与猫女的事情克拉克并不是第一次听说了。布鲁斯会把注意力放在数不清的女性身上，蝙蝠侠也和两位或两位以上的女性有着不清不楚的交集。总之那个人无论是谁，都该死的不会是他这个肌肉发达能托举地球的氪星人。  
但是很多时候，即使你知道你喜欢这个人是件错误的事，你也没有办法控制这种感情。克拉克尝试过，但他失败了，记不清多少次了。自欺欺人是件感觉不错的事情，但是在看到他的搭档像只断翅的蝙蝠从空中坠落那会，克拉克只觉得全身冰凉。他会守着他的搭档好长一段时间，听不见外界在和他说什么，也不让任何人把蝙蝠侠从他身边带走。在这种时候，对蝙蝠侠的喜欢像噬人的蛊，疼痛蔓延到身体的每一个角落，总是无比清晰。  
在放弃去让自己放弃喜欢蝙蝠侠之后，克拉克操心的事情又变成了怎么隐藏这种情感。联盟里的大家只当他们是最佳搭档，是好朋友，然而真正的心思只有克拉克自己清楚。蝙蝠侠是世界上最棒的侦探，瞒着他的难度可想而知。克拉克经常梦见蝙蝠侠知道他的感情后，看向自己冰冷和厌恶的目光，把他的灵魂牢牢钉在北极的某个角落。睡个好觉是件不太容易的事情。  
极为偶尔的情况下他也会做关于布鲁斯的春梦，那甚至叫不上春梦，纯情程度连初中生都会自愧不如。他穿着棕色的夹克，头发也许有点乱，手上捧着两人的饮料。等布鲁斯过来后他会把饮料给他，牵着他就像无数普通情侣那样在人来人往的大街上有说有笑。他们会去公园喂喂鸽子，然后找个没有人的角落安静地接吻。  
他们并非不会相爱。他们会在晚上，在他的梦里，进行温馨而甜蜜的约会。  
当太阳升起时，一切不再存在。  
And forget in the morning.


End file.
